<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Continue on by lockandkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031482">Continue on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/lockandkey'>lockandkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Intersex, Loss of Virginity, Other, Pregnancy, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, They/Them Pronouns for Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist), Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/lockandkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy pays Envy a visit within the deepest parts of Central prison</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Envy/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Continue on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in a universe were Ed stopped Envy from committing suicide - and somehow (???) someone was able to give Envy their preferred form while still keeping them at only one life left on their stone.<br/>Envy is arrested for their crimes, and put into prison.</p>
<p>It's not that deep I just wanted to write this idea.</p>
<p>I lost part of this, for whatever that's worth, and liked aspects of it better before but I can't be fucked to remember exactly how it went.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one came in that cell, apart from the few people who had keys to access it.</p>
<p>Brigadier General Roy Mustang was one of those individuals, though he'd never made the trip. He wasn't certain what he'd do, if he saw them again. Without Fullmetal or Hawkeye there to stop him, he couldn't promise himself that he'd not leave behind a pile of bone and ash. </p>
<p>It'd been a few years, though. It was time. </p>
<p>If nothing else, he wanted to test himself.- to steel himself in the laughing face of everything he hated, everything that made him feel inadequate. </p>
<p>Envy. </p>
<p>Held within a special block, within a special cell, lay the homunculus. Fangs metaphorically broken, Envy's body was essentially human. Edward Elric likely thought it was a kindness to the worm, though he wondered how Envy saw it. </p>
<p>Their sin was how they envied humanity. That's what Fullmetal had said, back there, back then. </p>
<p>"Look at you," Roy Mustang spoke quietly, standing within the cell. Envy looked up slowly, bags under their eyes, an ugly gown draping their small form. Shorter than Fullmetal now, Roy thought. "You look-" </p>
<p>"You didn't come to mock me, Mustang." Envy's voice was as grating as always, because it was a pleasant voice. Youthful, willful. But, he heard their laughter in his nightmares, coming from his dead best friend. "What do you want? I don't get many visitors around these parts - is it something to do with the tunnels, the chimera? Or maybe you just want to kill me again."</p>
<p>"You're wrong," Roy said lightly, leaning against the door. It only had a slit to open for food and clothing delivery, a small door for water and waste removal. Otherwise, it was solitary confinement. "I do want to just mock you."</p>
<p>Something between a snarl and a grin crossed Envy's features. They didn't like being made fun of; no, no they certainly didn't. But, it faded into blankness. That pretty young face looked away, towards the wall.</p>
<p>"Knock yourself out, Colonel. Everyone needs a hobby..." </p>
<p>No. No, that's not how they were supposed to respond. They were supposed to fight back, to snarl and sneer; they were supposed to use cruel words spilling off their tongue like silver to bait him. He'd wanted to test himself, to prove to himself that he was more than his baser instincts.</p>
<p>He supposed he'd failed.</p>
<p>Roy crossed the space between them quickly in such a small barren cell, his feet pounding on thick cement floors. His hand balled up into a fist took Envy by surprise, smashing into their face. Envy jerked back from the force of it all, falling onto their side on the small cot they had.</p>
<p>Something caught Roy's eye, as the homunculus curled up in pain, holding their face and now bleeding nose. The prison gown Envy was wearing had ridden up, exposing part of their lower body, bare to the world. They didn't have underwear, they didn't need it - not here. Envy's skin was pale and pink, even moreso was what lay between their thighs. </p>
<p>"I shouldn't be surprised." Roy laughed to himself, but it felt hollow, even to himself. "Given the way you look, how to call yourself. Of course you have a cunt." </p>
<p>Envy tried to push up, glowering at Mustang like they were the one who wanted to set him aflame. They reached to try and cover themself, but Roy was faster, grabbing their wrist. Without an active philosophers stone, Envy had the same approximate strength as a human their size. Given they'd been imprisoned for just over two years, with nothing to do but rot, it was easy to shove that arm and then the other arm above their head. He held them there with one hand and his body weight from being above them.</p>
<p>Roy used his free hand to try and hook Envy's thigh, to bare them naked to the world around them, however small and made of stone it was. Clear in front of him was the puffy pink lips of a pussy, but with an enlarged clitoris to the point it looked like a small penis. Maybe it was one, who knew what kind of body the shapeshifter truly had. He'd met people like this before. They were insulted, scorned, or treated as holy. In brothels, in temples. They were just people, like everyone else.</p>
<p>But Envy wasn't. </p>
<p>"Let go!" Envy snarled like a street cat, writhing under Mustang. They were trying to kick up at him, until Mustang dropped their knee, and used the same had to grab at the clit. Envy stalled, looking horrified - terrified. Yes, that was good. That was what he needed.</p>
<p>Mustang smiled up at him. "Don't look so shy. I'm sure you seduced a lot of humans with your shapeshifting. Try it on me, see how far it gets you." </p>
<p>Envy grew quieter, but was clearly infuriated. "Why would I debase myself by allowing your kind to touch me..."</p>
<p>A virgin, went through Roy's mind. A virgin, a virgin.</p>
<p>A way to break Envy.</p>
<p>"No?" Roy laughed, tightening his grip on their wrists until it certainly hurt. "You envy humans so much, I would have thought you'd try to do such a human act - maybe you'd want to be mother? A father?"</p>
<p>Like Hughes had been.</p>
<p>Envy spit in his face, but didn't seem to appreciate how it dripped down Roy's cheek. They were struggling harder to break free, yelling and fighting. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me! You don't know what I want!"</p>
<p>"But <em>dear</em> Edward does, doesn't he?" Roy moved himself between their legs, and slowly unbuckled his trousers. He'd never understand the pseudo peace Fullmetal had with this monster. Like Roy was the only one who remembered what they did, like he was the only one who cared.</p>
<p>Envy caught the movement, and froze, staring at him in horror. Yes, that was good too. He remembered that expression, in the tunnels. This supposedly perfect form wracked in fear. He didn't need to burn out their eyes to get it. </p>
<p>"Stop," Envy did barely above a whisper, voice shaking. "You can't- I'm Envy... You disgusting human, I'm-... This is-"</p>
<p>"Rape?" Roy raised an eyebrow. "But you're not really a person, are you?"</p>
<p>With that, he pulled his cock free, and lined up. He shoved his way in, violently, painfully. He took and took and took, and they were so very tight. He could smell the blood, he could feel it, easing him in.</p>
<p>Roy used his free hand to reach up, to squeeze down upon Envy's thin throat. Their voice and cries cut off as he applied pressure, and he felt himself get harder because of it. </p>
<p>Roy leaned in, his head next to Envy's, so he could hear every little whimper, every tiny noise and cry that came out of their mouth. His hips picked up pace, fucking in at a brutal pace. The cot was shaking, rocking back and forth. Envy's face was streaked with tears and pain - Roy'd never thought himself a sadist, he'd never wanted to hurt anyone just got the sake of hurting them.</p>
<p>Roy came inside, delivering the seed of humanity within them with a white splatter. He panted next to their ear, his body dwarfing theirs, covering them from whatever watchful eyes could be watching. </p>
<p>This was just for him. </p>
<p>Roy stood, and pulled away from the homunculus, slowly releasing their neck. He looked down and saw his cock tinged pink with cum and blood. It was a similar state between their splayed shaking legs. Semen had begun to drip out, down their ass, but Roy didn't miss how the sheets were strained with blood. </p>
<p>He tucked himself away, and walked to the door as Envy turned over towards the wall away from him. They curled up into a ball, resembling their fetal state.</p>
<p>"I'll be back." Roy promised them, and smiled to himself as he heard sobs all the way down the corridor as he left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few months later, Edward Elric slammed him into a wall, eyes bright gold and furious. </p>
<p>"What did you do?!" </p>
<p>Envy sat on their cot, not looking up, holding their heavily swollen stomach.</p>
<p>"How could you do this?!" Edward screamed. "What kind of monster are you?!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>